


The Owner of Erebor Hall

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Hobbiton is all agog when a new owner moves into Erebor Hall





	The Owner of Erebor Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for What If AU's Regency challenge

Bilbo Baggins was a respected member of the society of Hobbiton.  He lived just outside the town, but within easy walking distance, and he could often be seen of a morning strolling into the town and greeting his neighbours as he did so.  He had his own pew in the parish church and was sure to be greeted by the vicar upon his arrival.  He lived on his own, apart from his two servants.

One morning, when he had strolled into the town, he was accosted by his cousin Lobelia.

“Have you heard?” she said, “Erebor Hall is occupied again.  The owner arrived last night.  We are all agog to see him.  Everyone is waiting to hear who will be the first to be invited to visit.”

“Well, I’m sure I’m not,” Bilbo replied.

“But cousin, you must be interested.  The Hall has been empty for over two years, and now there are people there again.  Think of the balls we shall have.”

“But what if the new owner doesn’t wish to hold balls?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, cousin.  Only you would avoid holding a ball.”

Bilbo snorted and Lobelia turned away to discuss the new arrival with a different acquaintance who was sure to show more interest than her cousin had.

On Sunday, Bilbo walked to the church.  Much to his surprise, he was not greeted by the vicar, but this didn’t bother him, and he made his way to his pew.  The church seemed fuller than usual, and he couldn’t fail to notice many of the young ladies seemed to be wearing their spring finery.  Even Lobelia was in a dress which Bilbo was sure she would normally keep for particularly special occasions, and not simply Sunday observance.

After a few minutes he heard the sound of a carriage drawing up outside, and then the vicar issuing a profuse welcome. 

“You will, of course, sit in your ancestral pew,” the vicar said.

“Thank you,” a deep voice replied.

Curious though he was, Bilbo was not going to turn round and watch as the new owner of Erebor Hall was shown to his place.  He had a strong suspicion he was the only one who didn’t.

Finally, as the vicar opened the door into the pew across the aisle from Bilbo’s he turned and nodded.

“Good morning,” the owner replied.

“Good morning,” Bilbo said in return.  He hoped his voice hadn’t squeaked; the man was incredibly handsome.

The owner waited while a lady in a black dress and two small boys entered the pew first before sitting on the end closest to Bilbo. 

Bilbo paid little attention to the service, joining in at the right moments from force of habit.  Lobelia had been right about one thing: he wouldn’t mind an invitation to Erebor Hall, just to see more of this handsome man.  However, unlike the young ladies in their finery, he could not be disappointed that the man was married.

At the end of the service, the man stood up, opened his pew door and walked over to Bilbo, his hand outstretched.

“It seems appropriate that I should introduce myself,” the man said.  “I’m Thorin Durin, and I have recently moved into Erebor Hall, having inherited it from my grandfather.”

Bilbo gave a small bow before shaking Durin’s hand.  “Bilbo Baggins, at your service,” he said.

“And this is my sister, Lady Dis Cathcart, and her sons.  Colonel Cathcart died in the Peninsular War and so my sister and family are making their home with me.”

Bilbo bowed to Lady Cathcart, who curtsied back.  She then cleared her throat in a pointed manner.

“Oh yes,” Durin continued.  “I understand I should be inviting visitors and wonder if you would do us the honour of being our first visitor and joining us for afternoon tea today.”

“I would be delighted,” Bilbo replied.

“Good.  We shall see you at four.”

Durin led his family out of the church and to Bilbo’s considerable delight failed to acknowledge anyone else, including Lobelia, who was leaning as far out of her pew as she could.

Bilbo walked all the way home with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
